Little Rescues
by Shi-de-Bihu
Summary: The dangers to face have not always been world-threatening ones. Yet for a little girl such an ordinary fear can become grave enough. So who to turn to in order to be saved? Oneshot.


The idea just popped into my head today - really, I've got too much weird stuff on my mind as of late.

Anyway, a short kiddie fanfiction - enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own a thing.

* * *

**Little Rescues**

_**by Black Lizard

* * *

**_

Heavy rain was splattering against the windows from outside and although faint, the howling of the storm was unmistakable. The bedchamber, only illuminated by a lonely candle on the nightstand, seemed unusually large in the flickering light which cast weird black shapes on the floor. Right beyond the margins of this semi-bright orb of light, however, the shadows lurked and the creatures looming within.

Another flash of lightning accompanied by rumbling thunder made the little girl yelp in surprise and hide deeper under the blankets. Still she could not help but peek out from underneath, afraid that if she looked the other way the monsters might come and take her.

She had no idea what time of the night it was, but the memory of the maid who had taken her to bed and reassured her that there was nothing to fear, seemed already distant. It was steadily fading while the darkness around grew ever thicker. It must have been hours ago, and she should be asleep, yet there was no way she could find any rest.

Her eyes wandered through the shadows, squinting in the vain effort to make out the shapes inside. Things that were so familiar in daylight took on distorted forms in her imagination, and the noises from outside only supported this perception.

Suddenly her fidgeting on the bed died and she froze in her movements, as the candle flickered dangerously. Instantly her wide eyes searched the comforting source of light and horrified she noticed how low it had already burnt. Soon she would be left all alone in the dark.

While the next burst of light from outside indicated that the tempest was not about to subside within the candle's short lifespan, she bit back a sob and gathered all her courage.

Carefully she crawled out from under the covers, tiptoed to the dying candle and clutched it securely in her small hands. She was determined not to let the monsters get her.

As quickly as she could, careful not to spill any wax and accelerate the candle's death, she crossed the distance to the door and reached for the knob. She was a little irritated by the sweat on her hands, which clearly betrayed her fear; but the thought was immediately lost as the door opened and warm torchlight flooded in from the hall.

With one last, cautious look at the shadows and the lightly swaying curtains, she stepped outside and closed the door to keep them in.

Satisfied with her achievement she found herself alone in the hallway; a little girl that appeared lost in the vast mansion. What should she do now?

Going back was not an option. The shadow-creatures were still waiting for her. But where else could she go?

Lighting struck beyond the windows and she unconsciously jumped, and the roaring thunder which followed made her decide instantly. She had already wandered down the stairs to the next floor when she realised where her feet were leading her.

At once she halted and listened. The rumble of the storm was not the only sound any longer as she could make out voices somewhere down the hall. But she paid them no mind and continued decidedly towards her destination.

When she finally reached the respective door she ended up hesitating, though. What was she going to say that did not sound completely embarrassing? So she just stood there, one hand raised to knock yet motionless, her face scrunched up in thought.

"My my, what _could_ Milady be doing here at this hour?"

She squeaked and whirled around to see Break, who was looking at her as though he was actually wondering.

Automatically she straightened and took a deep breath: "I... I couldn't find one of the other servants, so... so I came here."

He arched his visible eyebrow up, but he would not have been the Break she knew, if he would not have gone along with her words: "I'm flattered Milady thought of me in this case. How may I be at your service~?" He smiled slightly and indicated a bow which almost seemed to mock her.

Her fear forgotten momentarily, she frowned at him and retorted stubbornly: "Don't laugh like that! You're making fun of me!" For a second she had the urge to stomp her foot, but she became conscious that this would not emphasize how serious she was; it would rather make her appearance, in nightgown and barefoot, even more forlorn. Thus she declared confidently: "I'm serious!"

Break took a tiny step backwards, put his hand to his mouth and answered innocently: "I'd never do something vile like this to Milady! How terrible you'd think of me that way!"

Naturally she was not foolish enough to fall for his farce, and she truly intended to scold him again, however the next boom of thunder made her wince involuntarily.

Something in Break's eye changed when he noticed her reaction and she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Even though his smile did not waver and he nodded wisely. "I see, that really is a problem! How careless to leave Milady without spare-candles in such a night. Worry not, Lady Sharon, I'll take care of it."

Before she could object, he had gently taken the candleholder, swiftly stepped around her and entered the room. She was so baffled by his reaction that her mind only caught up with her when he returned and presented her a new, by now also burning, candle.

"All settled now, so I guess it's time for the young mistress to return to bed, or we'll both get scolded."

Something inside of her wanted to scream at him that this was not the real problem, yet the words stuck in her throat. In the end she simply latched onto his free hand and vigorously shook her head. "I don't want to go back!"

Yet Break only took her hand into his larger one and smiled: "Now now, those faces tonight don't suit a lady like yourself. May I escort the mistress back to her room and ensure no harm comes to her?"

"You'll have to! I won't go alone, so I tell you to!"

Her command apparently sounded more amusing than stern, because his smile widened and he led her all the way back through the empty hallways. But Sharon could not have cared less about the sleepiness which had seeped into her voice and her heavy eyelids threatening to drop every moment.

Strangely, she thought tiredly, how she could feel this comfortable despite the howling storm. Just seconds ago she had been afraid; nevertheless all the terror had vanished in Break's reassuring presence. She did not even look where exactly they were going, all the while simply holding on tightly to his warm hand. No, he would not lead her anywhere dangerous.

This time as she looked around her bedroom the candle did not cast a lot more light than the previous one. Yet the shadows remained nothing but meaningless shadows. There were no monsters to fear, not as long as big brother was here. Without being bothered by the darkness and the tempest outside, she slipped back under the covers and turned to look at Break.

He presently set the candle down on the nightstand, returned her glance and said, before he turned towards the door: "Sleep well, Milady."

Her fist clenched into the pillow: "Don't leave! I order you to stay!" In a barely audible whisper she added: "They'll come back when you're gone."

She was too little and too sleepy to detect the look of sadness etched onto his face for a heartbeat, before he quickly covered it up. With a shrug he plopped down on the chaise in front of the table and folded his hands behind his head.

"How bossy! In that case I may advise you do sleep well, so at least one of us does." However his expression was a lot softer than his words indicated. Sharon simply nodded and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed. Knowing him near, nothing could keep her from peaceful slumber. No matter what, she knew he would be there to protect her.

Just before she drifted off into a dream she recalled how to describe the sensation whenever she war around him: She felt safe.


End file.
